


Six Random Drabbles #1: Win-Win

by Siriusstuff



Series: Six Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles's flirting style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles spots Derek in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Six Random Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569628
Kudos: 17





	Six Random Drabbles #1: Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompts: _unfit win-win dripping_

Nothing prepared Stiles for the sight of Derek Hale's tongue licking up ice cream dripping down his fingers.

Some licks made Stiles think Derek looked like a puppy. Other licks rendered Stiles's thoughts unfit for general publication.

Derek didn't look like the type who'd forget napkins when eating, but Stiles saw his chance, hurrying over to Derek with a handful.

Sure, napkins meant Derek wouldn't be licking any more but he'd have clean fingers and be glad, and Stiles now had a reason to introduce himself to the suddenly very sensual Derek Hale.

Without doubt this was a win-win situation.


End file.
